


Are you dumb, stupid, or dumb, huh?

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Curse Breaking, Curses, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Temporary Amnesia, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: A few months after their separation on the mountain, Jaskier gets cursed with amnesia and doesn't remember how he ended up with Geralt. He doesn't say anything as he joins him on a journey and he rediscovers much about his feelings towards the witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 20
Kudos: 370





	Are you dumb, stupid, or dumb, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this post:
> 
> https://rainbowrabblerouser.tumblr.com/post/619892680384708608/jaskier-getting-amnesia-and-nothing-changes-like
> 
> The title's from that stupid 6ix9ine GOOBA meme.
> 
> Song lyrics from "SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK" - Joji

Jaskier wakes up to find himself in bed. It’s rather funny because he definitely remembered falling asleep in the woods after a day of being a little bit lost but unable to admit it. He last remembers drifting off as he looked out at the stars. 

He takes a second to get oriented and then realizes that he’s not alone. There’s an arm around him. There are scars along the muscles and he looks up to see that it belonged to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. How did he land this lay?

“Oh, you’re awake, Jaskier,” a baritone-like voice said. “You seem pleased that I took you from that patch of dirt in the woods to a bed in an inn. But I am surprised I didn’t hear a ‘What the fuck, Geralt?’ shouted at me this morning.”

_Geralt._ Who is that?

Jaskier searches his mind for an answer, but he can’t find anything. Maybe he had gotten so drunk last night that he didn’t remember getting into bed with this guy. Either way, he’s glad that he did. So this guy was Geralt, apparently.

“Did we fuck?” Jaskier blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Haha, very funny. No.” Geralt gives him a stern look that he assumes that he’s supposed to recognize. But he doesn’t.

“A goddamn shame,” Jaskier murmurs under his breath.

He sees Geralt smile and it makes his heart jump. 

“I suppose you’re done being mad at me, Jaskier?”

What? What had he done to upset this hunk?

“Sure,” he says, resigning to not ask about it. 

“Do you want to join me on a journey?” Geralt asks, his eyes having a glint in them from the sunlight that makes Jaskier’s heart race a little bit faster.

“If it means that I can sleep with you, yes.”

They head out onto the road and Jaskier keeps talking to Geralt. He wanted to get to know this guy before he fucked him. He has never wanted to fuck a dick so badly. 

“Hey, Geralt, do you wanna hear a new song I just thought of?”

“No…not now. Maybe later.”

They continue walking and walking as the silences shrink and Jaskier gets a little chatty with the hot guy. Geralt was a mystery that he wanted to solve.

“Last person you loved?”

Geralt was silent for a moment after Jaskier asked that question. He was pensive.

“I think you already know who that is. And it’s love. I haven’t stopped. And I don’t think I will, Jaskier,” Geralt gives him a look that he doesn’t know what to call. Jaskier just nods as he tries to imagine who it could possibly be. Probably some fancy, beautiful woman with eyes as vibrant as his. Someone that Jaskier couldn’t compete with. Someone magical in every sense. 

If he had a crush on a witcher, he may as well just fucking die. He had heard that they don’t feel love. At least, not like humans did. So this was a lost cause.

He just looked up at Geralt as he rode on Roach and looked perfect without even trying and was patient with his rambling as if he had known him for a long time. Jaskier smiled as Geralt chuckled at his random comments and shot back answers to his questions. And he felt like this was where he belonged: by Geralt’s side. 

He held onto that feeling and tried to push down the jumping in his heart when Geralt let him wear his cloak as it started to get chilly and he held onto him when he let him ride behind him. Jaskier sighed and held on tight, afraid that it’ll all go away if he lets go for just a second.

They get to their “job” – mostly Geralt’s since Jaskier’s days as a spy are over and he decided that going on an adventure with a witcher wouldn’t be the wildest thing that he had ever done. Geralt didn’t seem to mind that he was there. If anything, he was acting as if they had done this thousands of times before. Like this was routine. 

Jaskier wonders if he’s just being nice. Or maybe Geralt liked him too. 

They defeat the monster and Jaskier feels a wave of warmth run through him as he admires Geralt’s bloodthirsty expression as he unsheathes his sword from the bloody carcass of the monster. Geralt takes Jaskier’s hand without hesitation and drags him along the path of the forest, muttering something about it getting dark and how he needs to stay closeby. 

With the warmth on his hand and in his heart, Jaskier follows the witcher, hoping that he’d let him join him again and again until they really did do it a thousand times. 

Geralt answers more questions throughout the walk back to civilization. 

“What’s something about you that I don’t know?” 

Jaskier tries to push him a little as the questions go on. He was really curious about Geralt, given that he just met him but can’t shake the feeling that he could have known him for twenty seconds or twenty years. He doesn’t want to let him go. So he wants to figure out a way to keep him.

The handholding was new to Jaskier. Sure, he was a tactile person, loving to feel the fabrics of silk and the various textures of any alluring surface, but no one had ever taken his hand before. The lute string scars along his palms don’t phase Geralt as his large bare hand envelopes his own. 

Jaskier thinks about how he would let Geralt lead him anywhere, but he isn’t sure where the feeling comes from. Like he was lost and Geralt had been a light that he didn’t know that he needed. Like he was searching for something, but Geralt was the unexpected guide that he had gotten instead and he made everything a thousand times better. 

When Geralt finally answers his question, Jaskier isn’t sure what to say back.

“I actually like your singing….and I missed you when you left. Also, if there’s one thing that I can’t stand is when you’re mad at me,” Geralt says softly as he looks into his eyes and his lips tug into a little half smile. “Hmm. I guess that’s three things.”

So they did know each other if he missed him...when he left? Why did he leave? How could Jaskier leave someone like this? What had he done? What had Geralt done? Had they gotten into a fight? Were they best friends or something in between that? Were they lovers? Were th–

Geralt interrupts his thoughts, asking, “What’s something I don’t know about you, Jaskier?” His voice is soft– like he was trying to keep him at ease. Like he could hear his thoughts or hear how much his heart was beating or see how much he was blushing or he could sense his anxiety over the situation. Jaskier held onto every word that Geralt said, almost as if he was worried that he may never hear them again and he should cherish them.

How come Jaskier didn’t remember Geralt? He could remember a ton of other things, but nothing about the witcher. Maybe he had been hurt and had brain trauma. Or maybe his mind wanted him to forget Geralt and start over after whatever happened to them wrecked their relationship. Whatever it was, Jaskier had to brush the thoughts away and focus on Geralt next to him, holding his hand in the growing darkness of the forest. The sound of Geralt’s breaths calmed him as he noticed movement in the unknown of the woods. 

“I love the way you say my name. You pronounce it perfectly and you make me feel things whenever I hear it,” Jaskier blurts out. He’s expecting Geralt to mock him or let go of his hand in disgust, but he doesn’t. Instead, he feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and hears Geralt hum a ‘hmm,’ and Jaskier feels relief.

A twinge of anxiety beckons him to listen and consider the possibility that this is all a temporary thing. Or that Geralt probably doesn’t know what he’s doing nor how it affects Jaskier. The feeling sits in his stomach and makes him question all that he does, making him let go of Geralt’s hand as soon as they arrive back to the main road.

When they find another tavern far off, Jaskier plays his set. He could remember that, but he couldn’t remember Geralt. It was odd. Like his bardic magic was still intact despite his memories not being there. It was an innate power within him rather than just a skill.

  
  


**_“Give me reasons we should be complete,_ **

**_You should be with her, I can’t compete,_ **

**_You looked at me like I was someone else,_ **

**_Oh well, can’t you see?_ **

**_I don’t wanna slow dance in the dark, dark.”_ **

  
  


It was a sad song. Jaskier couldn’t help but feel it though. Even though he was content travelling with this man he had never met before. 

But he couldn’t help but feel unsettled, unidentified envy for whoever this witcher belonged to. Like there was someone else he was competing with. Even though Geralt didn’t mention anyone. Some who looked like that likely had many admirers. 

So why was he letting Jaskier travel with him? Why had he asked him to go with him? What distinguished him from all of the other people on the planet? He was just a bard who just so happened to end up in bed with him? Were they supposed to be friends? Why had Geralt acted like they had known each other for so long?

As Jaskier finishes his set, he realizes that Geralt had been watching him in the corner the whole time when he could have just left him behind in the tavern to go to a brothel or just go to sleep in the inn. Why didn’t he just dump him there and move on without him? He was probably holding him back, so why did he want him around?

Thoughts race through his mind as he and Geralt go to the inn and get a room. Geralt undresses and takes a bath and Jaskier helps him. He doesn’t feel strange about a stranger touching him and being so close. Maybe witchers don’t care much about intimacy. But something about the closeness shared between them made Jaskier’s heart flutter as he tenderly touched Geralt’s hair and rubbed his skin until it was clean and soft. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt whispers. “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

“Oh. Do you want me to talk about something?” Jaskier was surprised. Geralt was the quiet type, but now he wanted Jaskier to start his claptrap as if he missed it. 

“Please.” Geralt’s low voice gave Jaskier chills.

Jaskier searches for a topic, then he settles on an old adventure of his. That time he was collecting secrets for a king who was on the brink of abdication. He couldn’t believe that he remembered that time from so long ago, but he still couldn’t remember his times with Geralt. It was very off-putting so he had trouble telling the story as he watched Geralt close his eyes and relax as Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair.

Geralt hummed and sighed. In the low candlelight, Jaskier could see a vulnerable side of the man. Like this was a secret version of him that only Jaskier could see. As if he had him already. Like he was keeping him closer than anyone else. 

He felt his heart jump as Geralt looked back and into his eyes. Golden eyes met his blue and his heart beat faster and faster as Geralt leaned into his space.

Jaskier finished his story quickly and looked back, getting a little lost in his eyes. Geralt just held his gaze and remained silent. Then, Geralt surprises him again as he mutters, “Well, Jaskier? Are you going to do anything else unprecedented?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Geralt,” he says softly.

“Guess it’s my turn,” Geralt whispers as he leans all the way in and closes the small space between them. Jaskier kisses back to deepen it as he feels relief. He may not know this guy well, but he feels like he should. 

Suddenly, a rush runs through his body as he pulls away.

Posada. 

He remembers meeting him. But nothing else. Jaskier had flirted with some sexy brooding guy right after his set bombed.  
  


“...bread in his pants…” That line was awful, but it worked.

He kissed him some more and he felt a wave of warmth in his chest.

The Elf King.

Geralt had protected him. He didn’t even know him then. He was a stranger. A tag along and he still insisted that they spare Jaskier’s life. He protected him like he was already his. Jaskier was already smitten by then, hoping that Geralt would keep him around.

The kiss became deeper and Geralt shifted in the tub.

The banquet. 

Jaskier had convinced Geralt to go with him to a party and he had saved him over and over without asking for anything in return. Because Jaskier wanted Geralt around and he didn’t want anyone else to get in the way. And they had become very familiar with one another. He even gave him a bath that night. 

They suddenly pull away from the kiss for a second to look at each other, but their lips collide once more just as quick.

The djinn. 

Geralt did everything to bring him back and keep him alive. But he pulled at his heartstrings and began to slowly chip away at his heart when he slept with that witch. He didn’t like him like that. Jaskier started giving up despite his heart betraying that notion. Liking him felt right, but falling for him was a mistake.

As they kiss and kiss and kiss, Jaskier starts remembering it all. Everything about Geralt. How they talked all the time. How they slept in the same bed sometimes. How Geralt would respond to his jokes. How often Jaskier would wax poetic about Geralt in his songs as if he– no. It can’t be like that. He can’t love someone who’ll never feel the same. He can’t handle that. No way.

He loves Geralt. He’s been in love with him since the start. He’s felt that warmth in his chest the whole time. Now, he remembers the truth. The beginning of the best twenty years of his life. The build-up of a life-long relationship. 

Finally, he recalls when he left.

The dragon hunt. 

Everything fell apart when Geralt blamed him for everything that went wrong. Geralt had broken his heart that day. And Jaskier had left to lick his wounds and cry and drink and sing and scream alone for months. Because he couldn’t handle being without Geralt for so long. He hated being alone since the first time he met Geralt, the one person who he thought would never ever get tired of him. 

But he had been wrong. 

For just a few months. Now, Geralt had found him and taken him with him. Taking him from the dirt in the woods to his bed. He still cared about him _despite_ everything. No. _Because_ of everything.

He’s in love with him. That must be the only explanation. He loves him that much.

Jaskier’s eyes are suddenly flooded with tears as he lets go and pulls away. He looks at Geralt with his watery eyes and sighs a miserable little breath.

“I...I remember now...everything. How I left. How it all felt….How I–” Jaskier chokes back a sob, feeling so empty yet so full that he overwhelms his brain to the point it hurt and so did his heart. 

Geralt’s face softens and he holds Jaskier’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Jaskier does so too and he breathes in and out as Geralt whispers, “What do you mean? Tell me what’s wrong, Jaskier. I’m sorry for not understanding. I’m sorry...for everything. For ruining it all.”

“You didn’t ruin it. I just didn’t risk anything to make it better. I could have gone back to find you. I could have done more. But it hurt so much to leave,” Jaskier sobs, his tears spilling out and running freely down his face. “It hurt because of how much I–”

“How much you–?” Geralt says in a breath. It’s the lowest sound. The most quiet. Like a secret question of his own.

“How much...I love you, Geralt,” Jaskier says with his eyes shut.

He feels Geralt move his hand to wipe his tears away. The roughness of his hands doesn’t bother him so long as Geralt doesn’t let go. Ever.

When Jaskier opens his eyes, he is faced with Geralt’s little smirk. Jaskier moves forward to kiss it roughly and put his hands around his neck to hold him in place.

Geralt’s eager to kiss back, saying between kisses, “I...love...you.”

Of course, Jaskier knows who Geralt is. He always did deep down. He just didn’t realize it. He must have been cursed and the kiss had broken it.

True love’s kiss.

Geralt hadn’t even noticed that he was cursed. Jaskier had been flirting with him and acting as if he had never met him, being a lovesick fool. Maybe that was because Jaskier always did that. He isn’t sure what to conclude from that. 

Maybe it means that Geralt is dumber than he looks. Or maybe he’s just not as observant as he claims to be. Or maybe he just loves Jaskier so much that he’s blinded by his love to the point it makes him stupid. If love makes you act like an idiot, then that meant that Geralt had been in love with Jaskier this whole time too, given the number of flighty risks he made on the go. This was a problem that he hadn’t even detected. Guess the love was that strong.

At least Jaskier’s back to normal. He remembers everything now. He finally remembers Geralt. Maybe it was best he didn’t say anything. Jaskier himself isn’t completely sure what had happened to him, but he knows more than he did before. 

Man does Jaskier know who is in front of him.

It’s Geralt of Rivia.

The Witcher.

Love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
